1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pill containers and, more specifically, to a Combination Water Dose and Medication Container.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually every adult in the modern world swallows pills or some type or another on a daily basis. Pill swallowing can be an uncomfortable and even dangerous endeavor, depending upon the size of the pill and/or the quantity of pills being taken. If the pills get stuck going down, choking and/or extreme discomfort can result.
While in the home, the user has the ability to get a glass of water prior to attempting to swallow pills. If the person is away from the home, however, it is rarely so convenient. When a person leaves home knowing that he or she will need to take one or more pills during the course of the day, that individual will generally take only those pills necessary for the day, and will keep them in a small pill box, bottle or bag. Since the pills don't come with their own water source, the user must either rely on a convenient outside source, or bring along a bottle of water.
The problem is that the bottle of water is not nearly as portable as the pill container. As a result, the water bottle may be left in the car or at the individual's desk, etc. Since the pill dispenser and the water source are not associated with one another, there really isn't any insurance that the water will be there when it's time to take a pill.
What is needed, then, is a specialized container that will hold a few pills, but will also hold just enough water to wash down a swallow or two of pills.